The Bull and The Sparrow
by Sindel
Summary: Two years after the events in Barcelona, Chun Li has been dealing with the aftermath along with her father. Halloween seems like a good start but people like Vega just don't disappear. (Commissioned by Maiden of the Black Moon)


Chun Li Xiang had been thinking a lot of the past few years, since the events that unfolded in Barcelona two years ago since she put down the newspaper.

The young girl stared out her window, looking at the clear skies of Hong Kong as she thought back to her nightmares. Her therapist, Dr. Lisette, warned her about dwelling on the events as it was traumatic enough to her but Chun Li couldn't help herself. It was like picking at a scab.

Last night, her nightmare was the massive shadow that stood over her bed, leering at her growing teenage body. The white, pearly grin that shone in the blackness like a lighthouse on a stormy shore. The worst kind of Cheshire Cat.

 _You should have listened, Madame…_

Chun Li would always feel shaken at the thought. The Shadaloo Leader known as M. Bison, who had kidnapped her and pummeled her as well as brainwashed her into a robotic husk of herself, haunted her dreams. He was the monster who lived under the bed, in the closet, and…

Someone else lived in the mirror though. Bison used to live there but he was evicted by some force unknown.

The Spanish bullfighter, revealed assassin and lunatic, Vega. Vega lived in the mirror. Chun Li could feel his eyes staring at her during the night as he licked his lips, so much like the day she met him when he tore that bull's heart out…

But Chun Li had to push forward. Two years of intense therapy and hundreds of pelvic exams to confirm that Bison had _some_ honor as a man, the young aspiring fighter found herself in midst of a graver conflict: her father, Captain Dorai Xiang of the Hong Kong Vice Squad.

Dorai seemed like a former shell of himself after the assassination attempt and not for lack of trying. The piano wire had fractured his neck and spine as well as caused irreversible nerve damage that made it impossible to return to work as he once was.

Fei Long had taken a leave of absence in his movie career to support Dorai's gradual shift in the police captain's dojo. The actor taught the students himself as Dorai impotently watched on, obviously spiraling the detective into a depression.

Chun Li had held on as much as she could for her father, resolving as much of her own trauma as possible. But Dorai carried guilt every day and night. He apologized her to millions, if not billions of times, even when Chun Li told him each time that she forgave him and there was nothing he could have done. Dorai gave her whatever she wanted that first year: clothes, food, shoes. He almost went into debt trying to buy back what he perceived was her love.

It took Fei Long and Chun Li to assure him that he had nothing to pay for. Shadaloo had done this, not him. However, Dorai took a desk job in response and after his doctor told him that he wouldn't make it up a flight of stairs come five years.

In the last six months, Chun Li thought that she was getting better. But when she stayed home this morning to rest on the last weekend of October, a newspaper showed up at her doorstep. It was in English, which was strange since her father was a regular and faithful reader of _Ming Pao_ , a Chinese newspaper.

Truthfully, it must have been a mix up. But the story on page 4 really shook her to the core as she analyzed the picture of the tabloid article. The bold, black letters had echoed in her brain since 10 A.M, not letting her sleep or eat properly.

Chun Li heard her father downstairs and she quickly shook herself out of her thoughts. Painting on her happy face, she headed to greet him after a long day of work. Dorai appeared haggard, almost scruffy, as his tie and shirt was ruffled.

"Hi, Daddy," She sweetly greeted, "How was work?"

"Eh." Dorai mumbled, "Boring, I guess. How was here?"

Chun Li hugged him, "Great, Dad! I applied for…"

Dorai stiffened. She knew he had known that she was applying for police training after she vowed to stop criminals like Shadaloo from hurting girls again. She knew he had big criticisms of it as well as desperation to not involve her in this life.

"...Photography school!" Chun Li fibbed, "I'm thinking about doing photography next Spring."

He relaxed, "That's great. You do take incredible pictures."

Dorai will come around when Chun Li gets the acceptance letter in January, she figured. She hummed, taking the teapot from the stove and rinsing it out.

"Do you want your tea, Dad?" She asked as Dorai set down his briefcase, "Ginger and lemon, just like you like it!"

"Sure, sweetheart. I need to sit for a second. My legs hurt." Dorai answered, taking a seat in his valiant and dependable armchair. The blue and purple striped armchair had seen a lot of Dorai's backside since the assassination attempt, faithfully serving his relaxing needs. While the furniture was tacky, the chair was apparently so comfortable that Dorai couldn't live without it.

Chun Li put the water in to heat up before she heard a knock at the door. Seeing her father in for the day, she went to the door and peeked out. Dorai installed a peephole and twelve locks on the main entry from his paranoia.

She saw nobody. Sighing, Chun Li opened the door and peeked out before a figure jumped from their decorative bamboo shrubs. The assailant was wearing a horrifying demon-like head with horns, painted dark blue and red.

Screaming bloody murder, Chun Li fell down backwards as the stranger tackled her. She heard giggling under the mask as Dorai scrambled out of his chair.

"Hands on your head!" Her father shouted, his voice scratchy with fear. He was pointing his .38 police special directly at the masked stranger. The stranger pulled off the mask and it was a young girl around Chun Li's age, with dark black hair and amber-like eyes.

"Hey! Easy, _Shifu!_ " The girl insisted, "It was a joke to scare Chun Li! I swear!"

Po-Lin. The mischievous little girl who had been Chun Li's best friend since kindergarten. She had moved back to Hong Kong from Los Angeles after the death of her parents five years ago to live with her uncle (whom she claimed had a stick up his ass). While Po-Lin could be serious, she lived for the pranks.

Chun Li rubbed her head, "Po-Lin, you shouldn't do that. You know…"

The rest didn't need to be said. The other girl nodded in understanding. Dorai lowered the gun, heaving a deep breath. Po-Lin took a glance at her friend before helping her up.

"Anyway, Happy Halloween!" Po-Lin cheerfully said to lighten the mood, "My favorite holiday!"

Dorai groaned. He hated Halloween, even when he was living in the States. Chun Li didn't like Halloween as much, while she never truly celebrated it, because of the masks. It was just bringing up too much bad mojo.

"We're not the Halloween type." Chun Li said, "But thanks anyway."

Her father slinked back to his chair and settled back down while the girls came into the kitchen. Po-Lin set her mask down, giving Chun Li chills. It reminded her of Vega's mask in the ring…

The grin, however, was definitely the monster's.

"Well, I think tonight will make you one!" Po-Lin said, "There's a Halloween party going on! I'm excited! This is the first time I have been able to really celebrate since I came back here! There's food and…"

"No." Chun Li interrupted, "I already know what you want. And the answer is _no_."

"Come on!" Po-Lin insisted, tugging at her arm, "My uncle won't let me go alone and I had to tell him that you were _begging_ to go! I can't back down now!"

"What?!" Chun Li glared at him, "You _lied_? You shouldn't lie!"

"Okay, Miss Daddy's Girl." Her friend rolled her eyes, "Some of us has to lie. It's just one night! I'll do whatever you want. Whatever Fei-Long wants, even! He's been waiting to get me to scrub his toilet for weeks since I scared him with the snakes…"

Chun Li shook her head, "No. Dad...Dad had a rough day. I need to stay here."

"Your Dad _always_ has a rough day!" Po-Lin reminded her, "You haven't been out in two years! You missed our graduation party! You missed _Chinese New Year!_ That's like, _the_ thing. And this party is like, maybe two blocks. Chun Li, you could sleepwalk there and be safe."

"No." The police captain's daughter repeated, "Po-Lin. I don't like the masks and gory stuff…"

"Okay! Well. I won't wear this mask." Po-Lin turned the mask over to prove a point, "We'll wear cute costumes. I'll...even be okay if Fei Long comes along. He likes costumes. He's in movies, he has to."

Chun Li huffed, pouring her father some tea before marching to his armchair. Dorai tenderly took his teacup, lifting it to his lips.

"Thank you, darling." He said, kissing her on the hand, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"No. Po-Lin…"

"I want Chun Li to go to a Halloween party." Po-Lin interjected, "Two blocks from here until like, midnight or so. With me!"

Dorai raised an eyebrow, "We don't celebrate Halloween, Po-Lin."

"Yes but…" Her friend grasped at straws, "It's really fun!"

The older man surmised the situation before taking another drink, "I don't feel comfortable Chun Li walking by herself. Besides, she has her application for photography school."

Po-Lin's eyes lit up devilishly, " _Photography_ school? Well, that's quite a shock considering she applied for pol-"

"I think if Po-Lin is with me, it'll be fine!" Chun Li quickly gathered her friend's intentions, shoving a hand over her mouth, "Really! I think so."

Her friend smirked, knowing she had the upper hand in this battle. Dorai hesitated before reclining back in his chair.

" _Shifu_ , I will protect Chun Li with my life!" Po-Lin saluted, her feet together, "We will only wear cute costumes, get candy, and binge on apples. Promise."

Dorai appeared to come around it. Regardless of Po-Lin's juvenile humor, she was a fantastic student of his and a stellar defender of the martial arts. If Chun Li was safe, it might as well be with Po-Lin.

"Alright." Dorai said, "I'll wait up for you. Okay?"

Chun Li sighed, glaring at Po-Lin before heading back to her room. Po-Lin followed, eagerly rubbing her hands together.

"Let's get you a costume!" She cackled, "I'm thinking _damsel in distress_ but in a badass way."

"How about you get a costume of a better friend!" Chun Li hissed, slamming her door, "How dare you use my police academy application against me? For a stupid party!?"

Po-Lin's face fell, "Hey, I'm really…"

"Don't give me that crap!" Chun Li snarled, turning away from her, "You know, not all of us are living it up and playing with stupid toys. Some of us have priorities. Like real things going on. You're being a bitch for pushing my father into…"

Her friend turned soft, almost motherly, "Chun Li...you're not okay, are you?"

Chun Li fought back her tears, "No, I'm not."

A tight hug later and Chun Li was softly crying on her shoulder. It felt good to cry, almost cathartic. Po-Lin was patting her back, stroking her hair as well.

"You had another bad dream?" She asked and Chun Li nodded. Po-Lin then turned her head and quietly growled in her ear, "Go away, bad dreams! We don't want you here! Okay, is that better?"

"You're so stupid." Chun Li sniffled, wiping away her tears but she had a quirky little smile from amusement, "I swear."

"I'm just me." Po-Lin dabbed away her tears with her shirt, "What caused the bad dream this time? Do I need to go get my Ghostbusters vacuum again and suck it out of your closet?"

Her vacuum was an old beater car nozzle that Po-Lin lifted out of a garbage can one day and insisted it was used to suck up the bad dreams. She tried to accredit the contraption by placing a _Ghostbusters_ movie sticker on the side but while the thing only turned on with the prayer to Buddha, Po-Lin really lived it up by "cleaning out" her closet and bed.

"No. That's okay." Chun Li said, "It's stupid. I was reading the paper and…"

Po-Lin snatched up the paper next to her bed.

" _Ken Masters is engaged to Eliza…_ " She read out loud, "What a tool! Look at his dumb bow-tie. You dodged a bullet. Any man who wears a bow-tie is hiding small animals in the basement floor. He probably doesn't even go down on her."

Chun Li looked depressed again before Po-Lin patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, that was two years ago. You kept the ring, right?" Po-Lin asked and Chun Li shook her head, "Chun! You always keep the ring! You could pawn it and give your money to the P-O-L-I-N fund."

She sighed as Po-Lin took out a marker next to Chun Li's desk, drawing a unibrow and buck teeth on him before shoving it into the host's face.

"See? Dork." The younger girl insisted, "Let's get you a _real_ boyfriend. One that likes Halloween so I have someone to talk to. Let's just dry those tears and get some costumes going."

Before Chun Li could blink, she was standing in front of her full-length mirror wearing fishnet stockings that had been part of Chun Li's dance recital years ago, a black and white miniskirt that Po-Lin cut up to shorten it, and a tight matching blouse that exposed her midriff. Black heels were matching to the outfit as well as a red choker (that was actually just a ribbon).

"And the final Po-Lin fashion touch…!" Po-Lin exclaimed, tossing on an old red hoodie that she had cut up into a hooded cape, " _Voila_! Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Is that my old swim team hoodie?" Chun Li looked closely at the shape of the cloth around her head.

"Yeah, well, you guys didn't even make it past semis." Po-Lin dismissed, "It's a higher purpose now. Anyway! Look at you! Man, I've never seen those legs like that before! You're definitely picking up something on the way to Grandma's house!"

Chun Li felt uncomfortable as she stared at her mirror self. She looked beautiful and sexy but…

The _last_ time she felt that way, she was creeped on by an assassin and kidnapped to be a super soldier for an evil organization. She shivered. Instinctively, she tried to cover her stomach up but Po-Lin twirled her around.

"Go put on some makeup and I'll run home and get dressed." Her friend said before dashing off. Chun Li sat on the edge of the bed, just totally vulnerable to the eyes of men when she walked outside the door.

She looked at the vandalized photo of her former friend. He seemed to move on. Finding love, finding happiness…

Could Chun Li find it too? In this world full of cruel people?

Begrudgingly heading to the bathroom, Chun Li pulled out her makeup supplies. Dabbing a little primer on her face, she spotted a thick envelope sticking out of her medicine cabinet. Confused, she pulled it out and opened it.

Inside, it was a Halloween card with a cute little rabbit wearing a witch's hat. The rabbit was sitting on top of a silly, grinning pumpkin in a grassy field that was filled with candy. It was definitely a card for children.

She opened the card:

 _See you tonight, little rabbit._

 _All Saint's Day is tomorrow._

No signature. Chun Li thought back to the phrase. All Saint's Day? Wasn't that some Catholic holiday?

Po-Lin must have snuck in here and taped it. Weird. Po-Lin was a bit Western in this idea to celebrate a macabre holiday but she wasn't Catholic. She probably never heard of All Saints' Day.

And when did Po-Lin come in here?

Tossing the card aside, Chun Li continued her makeup regime before leaving. Tying up her hair in her oxhorn style, she went downstairs to wait by the door before she spotted her father lounging in the chair. He was facing the door more now, able to see who was coming and going.

Attempting to smile, she went to him and knelt down.

"You okay, Daddy?" Chun Li sweetly asked, "You seem upset."

"That skirt is too short." Dorai immediately said, "You're not wearing that."

"Dad…" Chun Li took his hand, "It's okay. I'll be okay."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Dorai asked rather pushy-like. He didn't seem to thrilled about her insistence to wear her outfit.

"No, Father. I'll be with Po-Lin." She assured him.

"I can drive you."

"I'm fine, Dad."

"I can give you my gun."

" _Daddy_!"

Dorai shrinked a bit, "I'm sorry. I just…"

Chun Li embraced him, "I'll be okay. It's just Halloween. I'll be home at midnight. I promise."

He accepted her hug, "I'll be up waiting. Don't hesitate to call. Even if you've been drinking. I'll come get you. If a guy approaches you, I'll get you. If…"

"I'm okay, Dad." Chun Li said, brushing down his moustache, "Just drink your tea and try to get some sleep. I love you."

The door knocked again and she went over there, opening the door. Po-Lin was wearing a black and yellow outfit with little antennas on her head.

"Hello! Bzzz-usy, are we?" Po-Lin greeted, charmed by her own pun, "I thought since I forced you into that skirt, I can wear something degrading too. I'm a bee."

"I see that," Chun Li tried to hide back her laughter, "Come on. Let's get this over with. Nice card, by the way."

"Oh, thanks." Po-Lin shuffled her shoulders as the door shut behind them, "I made it out of cotton at my house. Took me forever to the get the lines right…"

"The card wasn't made out of tinfoil…" The other girl looked clueless. Po-Lin clicked her head to the side like a confused kitten.

"Huh? Oh, I thought you said leotard." Po-Lin corrected herself, "What card?"

Chun Li rolled her eyes, "Nevermind. Let's go."

The party itself was, as Po-Lin said, only two blocks away. It was full of university students and young adults looking to mingle. While Po-Lin was living it up on her table, Chun Li was quietly standing by the door.

She didn't feel comfortable at parties anymore. Thinking about a large group of people, just stunned by the gory show of…

"Hey," A man in a cheap Spiderman mask interrupted her thoughts, "What you got in the basket, Red?"

Chun Li gave a wiry little smile, "Nothing for you. Just my grandmother."

"Aw, come on," The Spiderman knock-off said, "No sweets to spare?"

She pointed to a bowl of candy next to her, "There you go. Enjoy." With that, Chun Li walked off to the other side of the room. In a way, she was proud of herself. She could have broken down, screamed for Po-Lin, and hid in the restroom but she stood up for herself. Chun Li didn't let an older man tell her what to do.

With that surgence of empowerment, Chun Li headed towards the dancefloor. There was a sea of sweaty bodies and coupling but she managed to find herself lost in the music made of hard beats and swagger. Shaking her body back and forth, she had the sense that people were looking at her but she, somehow, no longer cared. They could look but not touch.

The clicking of her heels helped her keep track of her dancing. Swirling lights of the cheap disco balls and technicolor bands, Chun Li felt herself groove to the music. All the thoughts of fear and paranoia slipped away as the intensity came to.

Someone had moved behind her. In her mind, she figured it was Po-Lin who was acting as her wingwoman to protect her from unwanted men. A hand went over her now sweat-laden stomach, lightly stroking with their fingers. It felt masculine enough…

Her hood obscured her look and it was hard for her to turn around with the heavy cloth covering her vision. Chun Li saw what she thought was Po-Lin's black hair curled around her arm so she ignored the grazing. Perhaps Po-Lin was cheery and drunk to get handsy.

She danced some more, wiggling her hips to the rugged beats. She could see other couples practically grinding on each other, making her dancing look like church mass. Chun Li wondered if this was really a pretense for a hookup and the holiday was just an excuse.

A hard mass of muscle pressed up against her buttocks. Chun Li had blinked into the thought that Po-Lin bumped into her but something between their legs made it _very_ obvious it was not a woman. Whirling around, Chun Li was face to face with a masked man. His mask covered his eyes but not the rest of his structured face, glinting in the hazy dance lights.

Her memory surfaced of a masked man peering at her as she slept in a bed. Kissing her. Drugging her. Her breath came hard in her chest, seizing up her airways like an allergic reaction. The masks all around her. Ken's mask as it was doused in blood…

Everything felt like it was falling away. She felt like she was being drugged again. All she could focus on was the masked man. Her lips trembled in fear as the blurry lights got brighter and brighter…

"Chun Li! Wake up!"

She stirred back awake to Po-Lin leaning over her. Chun Li was flat on her back, laying on the dancefloor. Two people were holding glasses of water, dabbing her neck with the cold fluids. Chun Li sat up.

"Ow...what happened?" She muttered. Her head hurt.

"You passed out." Po-Lin worriedly said, "Did you drink too much? Or just...being here?"

"No...I'm okay." Chun Li felt embarrassed, "Sorry. I ruined your time…"

"It's fine. Let's go home. _Lo_ -ser Central, anyway." Po-Lin helped her up, "You _pìyǎns!_ Hope you like a liability lawsuit!"

The two girls started to leave the establishment as Chun Li shivered from the warm hood. The midnight moon had already raised high into the sky, notifying it was time to go home. Po-Lin had dropped Chun Li off at her place before bidding her goodbye, assuring her that 'next Halloween, it'll be better'.

After locking the door behind her, Chun Li undid her red hood. The bump on her head went away, making her certain that it wasn't as serious as Po-Lin had assumed it would be. The soft glow of the television set had illuminated the area, luring her to the source.

Chun Li spotted her father sleeping in his armchair as the TV showed late night "feel-good" black and white movies. She recognized one of them as the old show _Gunsmoke_ when she came over to him to kiss him on the head. Dorai's body slumped a bit, clearly out of it. His tea was next to him, half-drunk and already cold.

"Happy Halloween, Daddy," She told him, going upstairs to her room. After shutting the door, Chun Li slipped off her high heels and tossed them aside towards her closet. Both shoes landed too short of a distance but she could fix it tomorrow.

She was a bit proud of herself even if it seemed stupid. Chun Li had gone out, had fun, and was able to protect herself. Her outfit was quite revealing for an 18 year old girl but it was harmless fun. There was no Big Bad Wolf that stalked her that night. Aside from the masked man, everything was quite alright. If Chun Li had to do it all over again, she would have relaxed more and enjoyed herself.

Taking off the hood part of her costume, Chun Li let her hair down. Her fishnet stockings were starting to get a little bunched up and uncomfortable so she sat down on the edge of her bed and began to roll them off.

A flash of warning suddenly flooded her. Something was wrong. _Something_ was here. Did something just happen to her father?!

She was about to get up before Chun Li felt a hand cup her mouth. Muffling a scream, she began to fight back before a set of steel claws was placed on her neck as she felt the razor sharp metal glide effortlessly across her tiny hairs.

"Hello, little rabbit," A cooing, almost suave Spanish accent greeted, "Made it to Grandmother's house safely?"

Paralyzed from fear and anger, Chun Li felt her hands tremble as the stranger pulled her backwards onto the bed so they were flat on their back. Her legs instantly tried to kick but he was able to twist his slender body to trap her effectively.

"You've grown up since I last saw you. Putting your body on display, _enfureciendo a los hombres hasta que no puedan soportarlo…_ " The slick voice said in her ear, " _Deberías ser cuidadoso._ Though...any man who touches you will find retribution in the next life, I assure you."

She realized that the voice belonged to an old villain long ago...years ago, in Barcelona…

 _Vega_. The bullfighter! How did he find her!?

"Let me go. I'll scream." Chun Li threatened, trying to muster up her courage to fling in his face, "My father is downstairs. He has a gun. He's…"

"Old. Weak. Tired." Vega finished for her, pressing his claw against her neck harder, "He's not going to wake up anytime soon. For a captain of a police force, he's not very cautious about his drinks."

The tea. Chun Li felt a terrible sense of danger overwhelm her as her body trembled. Her hair danced around the blades like a frightened cat, skeeving off the loose ends by his sharp blade. Her assaulter, a previous stalker of hers, laid his lips on her ear.

"Still so beautiful. But you flourished in your beauty. While others perish, you still rise from the flames." Vega complimented, his breath in her mind, "I'm sorry, my rabbit, but I cannot be gentle this time around. If you are reveling in your newfound womanhood, I must reel you in before others take you."

Chun Li felt his touch on her bare abs, realizing felt dreadfully similar to the touch at the party. He followed her. Flashes of the earlier day reamed her cracked mind: the card. The newspaper. The dancing.

This wasn't a one-off. He had been planning this. Staking out his claim like a panther.

"Please let me go," Chun Li said, her eyes wide and unblinking, "Please. Please, God. Vega. Don't."

"You cannot run from me this time, _mi amor_." Vega chided her, undoing her blouse, "You must lay with the beast of burden as you are destined to do. There's far worse things than me, little bunny, and he's coming for you."

"Who?" Chun Li croaked, feeling him pinch her helpless nipples under her clothes.

"The Boogeyman. The one who never sleeps." He answered, forcing her breasts to fall into his large hands.

She knew who that was. _Bison_.

Chun Li had fallen into shock as Vega laid her on her back, kissing her roughly and passionately. Her mouth seemingly followed his lead as their tongues twisted into loving shapes. Warm, intense exchanges of oral fluid stained their lips as Vega tore her costume with his claw. The blades easily shredded it like hot cheese on a grater, making her bare and exposed to him. Kissing down further, he undid her stockings as his teeth dragged down the cloth.

Her panties couldn't hold up a fight against his hands. Vega didn't even need his weapon to destroy the lacy decor as he bunched it up in his fist and tore it at the seams. Chun Li gasped a bit in shock, still completely in stupor.

"You're very enticing today…" He stated, running his lips over her inner thigh, "Did you need a man to share your bed tonight? Is that why you went to the party?"

The careening glint off his claw made her think of the only answer she could provide, "No. Just you."

Purring and satisfied with her answer, Vega bowed his head between her slick folds and started to devour her whole. Chun Li never had a man touch her like this or even put their mouth on her body like _that_ but she arched her back, feeling vibrating pleasure rocket through her.

"Vega…" Her voice sounded low, almost mentally subdued, "Oh...it feels good..."

However, another memory came up:

" _He probably doesn't even go down on her!"_

Ken! Vega! Her body jolted upwards, suddenly back to reality. Vega had come up between her legs, arching his eyebrow before he recognized that hard look in her eyes.

"Ah." He mused, "So the hard way then, little rabbit?"

"You! You _monster!_ " Chun Li balled her fists up, taking a swing at him, "Get out of my home! Get-!"

He tackled her, pinning her fighting body down as she thrashed under him. Vega slipped one of her wrists in her stockings, keeping her steady as he tied them both up. Taking the other end, he roped it around her headboard to keep her still. Throwing a massive fit, Chun Li kicked wildly in effort to scare him off.

"Don't touch me!" She threatened, "Get away from me!"

"You're such a feral animal when you want to be, little rabbit." Vega said, pulling her hair back to look at him, "You've heard of the old story of the 'Bull and Sparrow'?"

"No." Chun Li narrowed her eyes, "It better not be the birds and bees."

"No, little rabbit." He said, undoing his pants, "Sparrows used to be known to fight large animals to protect their homes and families. Lions. Bears. Hawks, even. They were quite the tenancious little bird when riled up."

"And…?" She hesistated to know the rest.

"When the little Sparrow faced the Bull, she was overwhelmed by his power. Beaten. Trampled. She could only lay at his hooves and beg for mercy. It didn't matter about how powerful her courage was or pure her heart was. The Bull was stronger, faster, and could knock her from the air with his mighty horns." Vega continued, his erect penis suddenly appearing as he kicked off his pants.

Chun Li went ghost-white, fearing the worst.

"It's a story the royals used to tell the peasants. You can fight as hard as you like but we're stronger and better than you. No point. You're helpless. It's best if you do what we say." Vega finished, lifting her shaking legs to accommodate his body weight, "So like you, the powerless Sparrow, it's best if you just do as I say."

"No…" Chun Li tried to fight but the bonds were too tight, "No, please! I'm...I'm…"

"Not experienced? Never been with a man?" Vega said, prodding her warm cavern with his angry, pulsating head, "Good. I want you to only be with me. I thought about you every day since that night. How you disregarded me. How you didn't care for me. Well, that changes now, Chun Li. Ken Masters is gone. Your other friend, who I forget his name, is absent from your life. Your father cannot even fathom protecting you from the hordes of men that want you. So nothing will keep you from me, _mi amor_. I don't need a love potion to even the tides. We can make our own potion right here with our bodies and mingling juices."

With that, Vega pushed his cock hard enough to shatter her hymen and thrust inward. Chun Li shuddered in tight, harsh pain as she screamed for help.

"I'll...stop! Ah! Fuck! It hurts! I'll scream for my father! I'll wake the neighborhood!" She flustered in her own rage.

"Then scream. Loudly." Vega gestured as his cock submerged into her virginal depths again, "Try to wake your father. Let him know he couldn't protect you in his own home, in his own dojo. I'm sure whatever left will break him."

Chun Li tried to open her mouth but she felt awful. Her father would probably kill himself at that point, knowing his daughter was raped upstairs and robbed of her innocence. Another man had thwarted her father's kingdom and conquered his territory as the feeble Dorai could only helplessly watch.

She squeezed her air from her lungs before whimpering softly, letting Vega thrust harder into her. Her hands were tied to the bed, interlocked as his body continued to take the rightful place as Chun Li's lover.

"Good girl," He praised, lifting up her hips to get a better angle, "Let go. Feel the experience flow through you. Sweet girl. _Perfecto para mi._ But you deserve some pain for throwing away my love, for…"

Chun Li felt his thrusts increase in power, making her squirm in violent recourse as his cock ravaged her walls. Vega kept his pace up quite well as their bodies started to make the mattress squeak and groan under his unwarranted lovemaking.

"For a man who didn't _appreciate_ you." He finished, taking her head in his hands and forcing her to look up at him, "That bastard _chico rico_ hardly understood you! Understood our burden! How could he, that pitiful _segunda banana_! You were meant to be cherished! On my altar, my shrine to you! But I'll make you see now what you couldn't before. If I have to skin your father alive and make you eat the flesh, I will!"

She tried to break free of her bonds but Vega started to fuck her so hard and deep that her head was hitting the headboard roughly. Chun Li began to groan rhymatically to his style as her pussy started to tighten around him for lack of knowing what else to do. Her breasts, now fully grown from what Vega had seen before, started to harden her nipples that enticed his mouth to suck on them.

"Ve-ga, st….stop…" Chun Li entreated his single minded pursuit, "Pl-please...you w-win, ju-just...stop…"

"I didn't _win_ my fight, little rabbit. I didn't _win_ my months back from pining over you and my loss. I didn't _win_ anything except tonight, when I finally take what rightfully belongs to me." The bullfighter reminded her, sinking his teeth into her breasts hard as Chun Li pitifully cried, "Had your innocence been taken before me, I would have killed you instead of sharing my love with you."

Tears flooded her eyes as he ripped her bedsheets from the corners, pulling off the sheets from under their bodies as her blood now begun to stain the mattress. Chun Li felt her fluids leak out of her at the sight of the stronger man no longer holding back from her body.

"It hur-hurts…" She begged, no longer thinking of the consequences, "God, it hurts! F-father, please, help me! Fa-th.."

Vega slapped her across the face, shutting her up as Chun Li felt her makeup sting her salty little eyes. Leftover mascara slowly stained her eyelids as the dazed vision tried to reconnect back to reality and her traumatic event. The assailant then placed his finger on her lips to shush her.

"Nobody is going to rescue you this time, _mi amor._ You will accept my love for you. You _will_ accept the burden of beauty. I will teach you how to appreciate a man who loves you. By dawn, you will _not_ scream or yell or fight. You will simply lay here, as my lover, and take my will as your own." Vega told her as if it was fact before he landed another passionate kiss on her mouth. Chun Li thought he was taking her air from her body as he swirled his tongue around her dry mouth.

His cock then felt like it was growing hot in her body and Chun Li realized he was sizing her up to ejaculate his sperm. Twisting frantically now, she tried to fight back but he was too powerful for her.

"No! Not inside! Please!" She beseeched, "Vega, anywhere but inside! I'll swallow it, I'll shower with it, I'll do anything _but not inside of my womb!_ "

Her pussy didn't listen, falling into biological impulses as it nearly milked him in order to get his precious seed. Her body burned, suddenly realizing that Chun Li could fulfill her evolutionary obligations.

"You have to take my will, little rabbit." He replied to her wails, "Or this is all for naught."

Vega then began to grunt low as if he was another human being, similar to the man fighting in the caged match years ago. A low, cruel laugh as arrogant as they come, he began to fuck her as if he wanted her to have reminders of this night.

"Oh, my little Chun Li! My beautiful little angel down from Heaven, _directo al infierno_!" He roared loud enough to shake her eardrums, "What was pure is now corrupted, like a schoolgirl learning to be a slut. What was his is now _mine_."

Vega's seed spurted inside of her walls, making Chun Li shake her head violently to try to erase the action from her body. She felt his hands grope her hips as he rammed out the last of his lustful advances into her tight hole, making sure that every drop touched her insides.

Her exhausted status slumped pathetically against him as she cried, fearing the absolute worst. However, Vega wasn't letting her rest or wallow in despair as he removed himself from her seed soaked cavern.

Using his claw to cut her bonds, Vega pulled her now free body into his lap facing outwards as he maneuvered them towards her full length mirror. He forced her hands between her legs as his claw went up to her throat.

"Look at yourself in the mirror with my seed coming from your tight, fucked cunt and pleasure yourself." Vega ordered, "You're going to cum at the sight of your body accepting me. Now start!"

Chun Li had no choice but to obey. Her fingers began to rub her now coated folds as her clitoris started to feel excited at the attention. His semen was so slick and wet, dripping out onto her carpet as her digits pushed into herself.

Her legs unintentionally spread themselves, exposing more of her pussy as her pubic hair started to stain with white fluid and lubricant. Chun Li wanted to shut her eyes but Vega forced her chin forward, making her weep a bit.

"I want this memory in your mind. I want to have your body love this sight." He coldly told her, "I want you to dream of this."

She rubbed her clit more and more before Vega began to grope her breasts. That managed to push her into a state of sexual frenzy as her penetrating fingers picked up the pace.

"Little more, my rabbit. Just a bit more. Think about my seed conquering you. Bearing the burden of being beautiful, of being _wanted_." Vega coaxed her, "Go on. Reach acceptance, _completion._ "

Chun Li felt her pussy contract a little as her fluids flood his lap. Then, like being dropped from an elevator, her orgasm started to hit her.

"I'm...cumming…!" She started to pant before Vega smacked her hands away and shoved his erect cock back inside to fully sheath himself. Her pussy eagerly accepted his rod and he started to hump her hard, bouncing her in his lap.

"Vega! Oh my God! Vega!" Chun Li screamed in delight, squirting her juices all over herself, "Cum inside of me again! Please! I want to see me take your semen!"

He silently obliged as his cock ejaculated again in her. Chun Li rode out her waves of orgasm as she arched her back. The mere mirror image of her drove her mind into believing that she watching a hot pornography of two beautiful people fucking.

After she came down from her peak, Chun Li was grabbed by her hair and shoved over on her belly. Without much ado, Vega thrusted back into her trembling cavern and started to fuck her like a real lover.

Now the two of them was sharing the work. Chun Li instinctively moved her bottom towards him, helping him reach deeply within her body as his thick, hot masculinity filled her completely. With every stab of his hard, lust-filled psychosis, the young daughter of Dorai eagerly waged her risky motherhood against him.

"Yes, yes! Oh God, I feel so...so…" She cried out loudly, her throat fiery with need.

" _Zorra?"_ Vega finished for her, groaning out his hasty want. Chun Li didn't know Spanish so the meaning was lost on her but she buried her small face in the bare mattress. She could catch them fucking in the mirror, fully turned on by how attractive they were.

 _Is this what it feels like to be vain?_ Chun Li thought in a fuzzy mind as her body collapsed into bliss. Her hair was catching in her mouth, damp from her drool.

Vega had completely laid forward on her body, his hands next to her head as Chun Li reached behind her to feel him before he twisted her free arm behind her back.

"I know what I'm doing, little bunny. You don't need to check." He lightly admonished her before kissing her spine, "Behave for me."

She understood in that moment, Chun Li had given up all the power. Obeying out of hazy wanton need, the young girl continued to assist him before she felt her pussy constrict again.

"Ah...Vega... please…" Chun Li lamented fruitlessly, "Just...more…"

"Not until I am ready, _mi amor_. Don't you dare cum or I will go downstairs and cut your sleeping father's throat out." Vega warned her, "Hold it off, little rabbit."

Chun Li whined, feeling the growing cumulation of their animalistic grinding as she fell deeply guilty that she was placing temporary pleasure above her father's life.

"Please...oh God! Your cock is so amazing! Please! Let me cum! I'm all yours! I...I... don't care anymore! Please, Vega, please!" She sobbed, guilty and needy at the same time.

"You don't want your father anymore?" His thick, seductive accent whipped through her ears, "You want to be independent of his weak, frail body?"

Chun Li couldn't answer. Her mind felt broken and wasted. Her lips rounded out a feeble answer as she moved back towards him. It seemed he picked up her subconscious response and nicked the back of her ear with his teeth. Light blood came out, enabling him to lick up the droplets.

In a moment, she felt like he just ear-tagged her like a cow off to auction.

"I'll remember that, little rabbit." Vega ominously said, "Tighten around me. My good little bunny. I'll give you a reward."

He grasped her hand as he increased his thrusts, letting her hit her pressure points before the two young adults climaxed their desirable lust together. Chun Li couldn't even scream this time, slumping as her body took his loaded gun.

Vega took her into his arms, spooning her gently as Chun Li, coming back to her waking reality, began to cry.

The man didn't try to assure her as he let her work out her long held conservative beliefs, trauma, and guilt in her mind. Vega stroked her hair as Chun Li wept quietly into the hard fabric of her bed. Her lip was now bleeding from the hard chewing she had done earlier.

After about fifteen minutes, the intrusive bullfighter lipped his mouth on her hair as he planted a soft kiss. Chun Li flinched very prominently as Vega held her against his bare and sweaty chest. She finally could see the intricate detail of his massive snake tattoo, noticing for the first time that the design had elaborate notches on the underbelly of the viper. Her face appeared to be in a long gaze trance, staring at the incredibly predatory gaze of the snake eye.

The dawn light started to break through the window. Halloween was officially over as the spirits of the dead had wandered back into their graves and temples. It was also the beginning of the rest of Chun Li's life.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Vega had told her before Chun Li fell into a deep sleep, suspecting had been hypnotized by the slit eyes of his snake.

Suddenly, a loud beeping went off. Chun Li spurred awake, groggy and sore from the night before. Rubbing her head, she smacked her obtrusive alarm clock off her nightstand and let the battery pop out to shut it up. Her body was naked and bruised.

Was it all a dream? Without thinking, she bolted to her bathroom mirror and flipped on the lights. Seeing a worn out, makeup smeared face looking back at her, Chun Li put her hands between her legs and felt dry fluids. This couldn't be happening. Grabbing her compact mirror, she slid the pearly plastic between her thighs and observed bruising as well as minor droplets of blood and semen.

The sight of her destroyed womanhood made her fall to her bathroom floor, yowling quietly in pain and tears like a cat getting kicked in the belly. Chun Li didn't know what to do; all she knew was that she could lay on this floor and cry forever.

It was impossible for this girl to buy emergency contraceptives in Hong Kong and it would be a miracle to attain a safe abortion. Praying hard to every deity she could think of, Chun Li realized she had passed out again on her bathroom tile.

A terrible dream entered her brain: coming downstairs and finding her father held hostage by Shadaloo. Vega was nowhere to be seen but the man who tormented her dreams was grinning that _horrible_ evil grin…

" _You should have listened."_ The one called Bison taunted her with the same playful gravity as a bully keeping a toy prisoner from his victim. A snap of the fingers and Dorai had the piano wire around his neck, strangled to death…

Chun Li jerked awake again, feeling the freezing cold floor under her naked body. Her _father!_ Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed her robe and tied to her as she raced downstairs to his armchair.

Dorai was sitting upright in his chair. His graying moustache had a distinct scent of his ginger tea still remaining on the hairs. There was a deep, dark, and wide red slash across his neck. Chun Li screamed in anguish, grabbing her father's body to shake it.

"Wake up, Daddy! Wake up! Oh _God_ …I'm so sorry…!" Chun Li demanded before Dorai stirred to consciousness.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, clearly half-asleep, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Chun Li felt flustered and confused before she realized that the red slash was his tie that had been tucked into his neck when he bent his head to the side. It was the tie she got him for Father's Day: Red with blue mockingbirds on it.

"I...I...yes." Chun Li swallowed, lying, "I...saw a snake in my room, Daddy."

"Oh, Chun Li," Dorai somewhat chuckled as if she was naive, "There's no snakes this time of year in the city. I can go check if you want. You probably just had a bad dream. You always hated snakes."

 _You have no idea_. Chun Li nodded quickly.

"Yes, you're right, Father. I understand. Did you...hear me come in last night?" She asked, watching his face. Dorai took a shrug, lightly touching her hand.

"No, sweetheart. I guess not. I had some tea around 11 P.M and I was waiting up for you but...I suppose I must have fallen asleep." Her father replied, scratching his head, "It was a great sleep too. I haven't had that in years. Not since your mother was sleeping next to me. But I'm glad that you didn't need me. You were right, nothing happened."

Chun Li felt a sinking pit in her stomach before she forced a smile on her face, "See, Daddy? I told you. I'm...fine."

Dorai matched her smile, getting up, "How about I make you breakfast? Pancakes with whipped cream? _Chocolate_ pancakes too."

"I...that's great, Dad." She nodded, "I'll be down in a bit. The...dream snake scared me so bad that I...forgot to get properly dressed."

He nodded in understanding, "Let me know what you want to do today. I think I feel okay enough to go walking to the store."

"Sure." Chun Li turned around to hide her pain, "I'll...let you know."

She trudged back upstairs, seeing the aftermath of the night before. The sheets were stained and tossed onto the floor as the mattress had noticeable spots of blood, semen, and tears. Her Little Red Riding Hood costume was ripped to shreds and her stockings were in pieces all around the headboard and nightstand.

Chun Li rubbed her head. She couldn't clean this up now. Not with dried cum all over her legs. She walked back into the bathroom and peeled off her sweaty robe. However, Chun Li noticed that a piece of paper folded longways was standing up like a name placard: _Chun Li._

That paper wasn't there before when she left the bathroom. Now in terror, Chun Li opened the letter:

 _My dearest bunny,_

 _I have to go. However, if you need me for anything, this is my number that you can reach me at. Use it when you have trouble._

 _Enjoy your breakfast with your father._

 _Love,_

 _Your Big Bad Wolf_

She turned it over and saw a phone number on the back of the letter as well as this sentence:

 _Quienes se amaron como nosotros?_

She sighed deeply, just numb to it all now. Chun Li wasn't going to translate that phrase nor bother with this any longer. As far as she was concerned, Vega was out of her life forever now. Folding the letter back up, she did feel a pressing concern that she keep his number just in case.

Heading into the shower, Chun Li had a mental plan to clean this all up and hide it from her father. No one would have to know and Chun Li could live her happy life.

For awhile, it worked here and there. Weeks and weeks afterwards, Chun Li had good days and bad days. The holidays began to approach and her father had become much more cheerful. Relaxed, even. His protective nature had leveled out and he trusted Chun Li to come home to him safely.

Dorai was even dating again. Chun Li felt a surge of pride knowing her father was getting his life back on track. Pushing the rape down was the best thing for everyone.

Except one night, two months later and after Christmas, Chun Li threw up. At first, she presumed very quickly that Po-Lin had given her bad beef again due to her friend's lack of cooking skill. After a day of rest, Chun Li felt better. Dorai even made his special "Dad Medicine Tonic" which she knew was really water and lemon juice but the affection made her happy.

Then she threw up the next night. And the next night after that.

Now Chun Li was terrified. Memories of Halloween came back to her. Could it be? She was…?

No. She couldn't think like that. Agonizing hard, Chun Li went out and bought a pregnancy test. It had to be the flu. It had to be anything else: cancer, leukemia, _anything but Vega's baby growing inside of her_.

Chun Li tested herself in a dirty, public restroom because she couldn't face her father with the bag in her hand. After waiting the idling five minutes and scaring off the woman who was banging on the stall door to be let in, Chun Li observed the test.

Two lines. _Two fucking lines_ just destroyed her life.

The world began to spiral. Her feet gave out. Vomit purged itself from her stomach onto her pants and t-shirt. Everything felt hot and cold at the same time. Chun Li could now feel this baby moving inside of her, nourished by her energy and pain.

She wanted to cry but the woman came back, her shrill Chinese accent cursing her out behind the door. Chun Li walked like a zombie to the stall door, pushed it open, and headed out. She could hear the old hag bitch about how Chun Li "must be one of those drunk party girls".

Almost right away, Chun Li headed to a clinic across town. They were due to close in two hours but Chun Li must have warped there through time and space because she arrived fifteen minutes before closing and asked for a pregnancy test. The dead and defeated look in her eyes must have convinced the receptionist to admit her as the last patient.

The eighteen year old girl stripped to her gown and the doctor checked her vitals and tested her blood. Sure enough: pregnant.

"Two months along. About seven weeks." The doctor told her, "Would you like to see the baby?"

Why Chun Li agreed, she had no idea. Maybe to make it real for her. But the doctor gave her an ultrasound and she saw the little fetus nuzzled inside of her womb. Tears threatened to break behind her eyes. The baby was so cute. Precious. Darling, even. Her heart beat very fast at the thought of the small mouth cupping at her breast, drinking her milk…

"You should let your family know." The doctor seemed aware of her predicament, "Come back when you feel different. We don't want you to…"

 _Do anything drastic?_ Chun Li could sense that the doctor thought she might throw herself off a bridge. Not a bad idea, given the circumstances.

After the appointment, the young mother was in a waking coma state for a week. She hardly ate, slept, or left the home. Dorai became worried for her, thinking that she had contracted a severe strain of flu and begged her to be admitted to a hospital. He had bargained from getting ice cream to buying her a car if she just went to the ER.

Chun Li denied and Dorai left her alone much like a pack animal leaving a wounded creature to die in peace. He kept his distance.

Soon, Chun Li decided to give into the circumstance and call the father of her baby. Slipping out of her bedroom after her own father turned in, Chun Li took three buses and walked down an alleyway towards a shady part of town.

She saw a payphone light. Approaching it slowly, Chun Li was about to reach the door before someone popped up behind her.

"Hey, hottie," The voice hissed in a thick, drunk accent that may have been Chinese at point, "Whatcha doing out here this late, huh?"

She blinked, not responding. The man came from the shadows, appearing at a scraggly 5'7 with dirtied clothes. He must have been a drunk or drug addict by the state of his yellowish, cavity filled teeth. Chun Li took a step back: in her mind, she could have kicked him halfway down the street. Now the baby was inside of her and the long glint of the knife made her think twice.

"Need a ride?" He chortled like a boy finding candy, "Come on, baby. I got a ride you can be in. You shouldn't be out this late."

"I don't have anything." Chun Li answered, "Okay? My father is…"

She stopped. Her father was a cop but that was a ticket to the funeral pyre if she admitted that. His status could no longer protect her anyway.

"Rich, baby? I like rich girls." He advanced on her, "Turn out your pockets."

"I don't have anything." She repeated, her heart rate increasing. The baby was going to get hurt. The baby was going to die.

He snorted, waving the blade in her face, "I bet you got something I'd like. Pull down your undies, babe."

In a firm, stern look, Chun Li snapped at him, "I'm pregnant, asshole. Leave me alone."

Whatever balloon was in him must have deflated quick. He backed away as if she was contagious and muttered some words before replying quickly, "Congratulations!" and running off.

Chun Li watched him run away before figuring out that the first person she told she was pregnant was some random criminal scumbag. Sighing, she pulled out the spare change from her sock and put the coins in. The young fighter fumbled with the number Vega had given her, punching it into the pay phone dialpad.

" _¿Como puedo ayudarte?_ " A mature, silky voice of some strange woman answered.

"Uh...Me llamo...Chun Li…" The young teenager tried to recall her old Spanish classes, "I... _Yo..._ necces...uh...Vega…?"

 _Shit, how do you say pregnant in Spanish?_ Chun Li frantically thought.

There was a long pause on the other end before the unknown voice cleared her throat.

"You can speak English." The telephone sounded a bit annoyed, "I can understand it."

"This is Chun Li. Xiang. I need to speak to Vega. He said I could call when…" Chun Li stammered, blushing red at being reprimanded.

"One moment." The phone appeared to be put down and Chun Li shivered in the cold, her varsity jacket unable to ward off the chill. In a few minutes, another smooth voice answered that sounded more familiar to her ears.

"I wondered why you took so long to call me." Vega's greeting seemed to paralyze Chun Li in her state. His voice brought up Halloween night like a bad dream.

"I...uh…" She swallowed, "You said to call when I needed help."

"I did." Vega replied affirmatively, "You sound very distressed."

Chun Li squeezed back her tears and tried to push forward but quickly found herself at a loss. Here she was, middle of nowhere and in a pay phone booth, two months pregnant and calling her stalker/rapist who fathered her baby.

Her throat felt sick, like bile rising up. Though, a fresh coat of puke would probably just repaint the booth floor at this point.

"I was mugged," She lied, "And they stole my father's car."

"Ah," Vega said as if he was humoring her, "Your father will be quite angry. I suppose you want me to find every vagrant and gut him like a fish?"

"No!" Chun Li pressed the receiver against her ear, "I just…"

She whimpered softly, biting her lip hard. The metallic phone cord twisted around her forefinger, making the line crackle a bit.

"...I'm pregnant." The words fell out like a rock falling into an abyss, "It's your baby."

Vega was silently listening and Chun Li felt as though he was there in the booth with her, staring through her soul. Her eyes shut tightly, as to avoid his gaze, before tears slipped out behind her eyelashes.

"You tested yourself?" He finally spoke, soft and dulcet as ever.

"Yes. And the doctor confirmed it." Chun Li muttered, sniffling, "About a week ago."

"You should have called me right away." Vega chided her gently, "Don't ever hide these things again. You must have been having a terrible week."

"You know what?" She suddenly snapped, angry at his condescending tone, "Fuck you! I had a terrible two months! A terrible teenage life all thanks to you and...and…!"

"Shadaloo." Vega said for her.

"Yes! So don't tell me I should not hide anything! You know what?" Chun Li raged, shaking as her hand yanked the receiver around her, "You can fuck yourself! I'll get rid of this baby! I'll...I'll…"

"You don't have money to go out of country for an abortion." He reminded her, completely calm in spite of the storm brewing around him. Chun Li cursed at his knowledge of global women rights' problems.

"I'll do it myself! I'll throw myself down the stairs! Or take tons of Vitamin C! Like... shoving...orange peels or something up there! Or...I don't know, drinking a lot of pineapple juice or... something." The young girl bounced around her frustrated statements, firing them like a gun at him in effort to hurt him.

Vega seemed to be half amused and half surprised, "Darling, what sort of sex education did you receive?"

Chun Li felt dizzy as if the air sucked out of her lungs. However, she defiantly glared at the pay phone as if she was standing her ground.

"Don't contact me ever again." She demanded before her hand ripped out the phone cord from the booth, effectively ending the call. Chun Li seethed as she tossed the broken contraption on the hook.

Stomping off, she went back to her latest bus stop and sat on the bench under the cool light of the lamppost. The mild ice had formed on the metal part of the benches, making her tightly hug her body to keep her baby warm.

"I'm sorry," She told her baby, "I didn't mean that. Or I did. I'm confused, baby. You don't understand…."

Chun Li took a deep breath, zipping up her varsity jacket. The baby must have woken up because she felt hungry. She pondered the idea of getting something to fill her stomach up and after checking the bus schedule, she determined that she had about 30 minutes.

Heading off to a nearby convenience store, Chun Li bought a pineapple bun and rice noodles. After downing her noddles, she stared at the dessert bun as she recalled threatening to abort her child by drinking pineapple juice. Remembering that the bun didn't _actually_ have citrus fruit in it, she still only ate half and threw the rest away in the garbage.

Chun Li went to go sit back on the bench. The bus should be arriving for the last pickup any minute now. She uncomfortably laid her head on the bench, feeling a dizzying headache come up again.

She was going to have to tell her father. But tell him what: she was pregnant with the stalker who tried to seduce her at the age of 16 in Barcelona? The same man who turned out to be a Shadaloo assassin and tried to kill Ken Masters?

The same guy she just called and told to fuck off.

 _Shit_. She thought. _They're definitely going to show up now._

The bus finally pulled up and Chun Li struggled to get her legs on the bus. She hoped the ride would be a long one back home. Taking a seat near the back, she leaned her head against the window as the bus closed the doors and started to pull forward.

Lights of Hong Kong suddenly felt hostile and harsh to her. She felt alone.

Her eyes began to close and Chun Li dozed off for a few minutes. When Chun Li woke up, she felt a soft, plush blanket under her head and feet. Raising her head, she thought she had missed her stop and Chun Li was at the bus station.

Once her eyesight cleared up, Chun Li realized she was in a cheap little hotel room and the second-to-last man she ever wanted to see (though the race was pretty close) was standing in front of a dresser, looking at her.

Bolting up, Chun Li rubbed her eyes believing it was another dream. Oh no. _Vega_. _Hotel_. _Her._ That didn't bode well.

"What...where am I?!" She shouted, ballistic, "You bastard! You _filthy, rapist bast-_!"

"Calm down." Vega quickly interrupted, "Nothing happened. I took you from the bus to this accommodation. You've been asleep for awhile."

"Calm down!? Don't tell me that!" Chun Li spat at him, getting to her feet, "What am I doing here?! I told you not to contact me!"

"I didn't. You contacted _me_. I merely abducted you as you're going to accuse me of." He corrected her, "Now, little bunny. You're going to give yourself a stroke. Think of the baby."

Chun Li was going to punch his smug face inwards, "I've been thinking of the baby every second of every day. _You_ are the sick, twisted, psycho creep."

"I'm sorry. I assumed since you threatened to shove oranges up your womanhood, you weren't in a right state of mind." Vega gestured rather broadly, "Love, please just take a minute to breathe. You won't be doing yourself or the baby any favors."

She sniffled, "My father is going to kill himself if he knows. If he dies because of you, I'm hunting you down until the ends of the Earth."

Vega aptly shrugged, "He should."

Chun Li didn't take kindly to Vega's honesty as it seemed to end the argument before she could really dig into some good fights. But she panned over his body: he was wearing casual travelling clothes instead of his formal attire.

"I thought you lived in Spain. How did you get me off the bus?" Chun Li demanded.

"I called in favors. I had your call traced to the phone booth and the bus stops were all...well, staffed by friends." Vega answered shortly, "So when you fell asleep, I had them take you to a safe bus station until I could arrive. There were strict orders not to wake you. You've been asleep for about six hours."

Chun Li's eyes widened, "My father! He…"

"Don't worry about your father right now. We're here to talk about us and the little miracle growing in you." Vega waved her concerns off, "You've known a week that you were carrying my child. You robbed me a week knowing my unborn child."

"I'm sorry," Chun Li sarcastically shot back, "This must be so incredibly hard for you in your little castle and your little rich world. I'm the one being _selfish_ , getting raped and impregnated. Forgive me, _Vega_."

His lip curled into a smirk, "I'm glad you agree, little rabbit. But I want you to know that I understand this is difficult for you. I'm not here to keep you prisoner."

"Oh really?" She snipped, "Are you going to brainwash me too?"

"No. I'm not that kind of person. But I will be supporting you and our baby. That's what I wanted to tell you." Vega stated as if it were obvious, "They have a trust fund set up for them already. As for you...I want you to live in Barcelona with me."

Chun Li glared, "I won't step foot in that country ever again."

"Understandable. But you do realize the Boogeyman is coming back. And how well do you think he's going to take the news?" Vega ominously stated, shifting his stance a bit as he laid his hand on the table, "He's hardly one for sentiments."

Her eyes widened, "You were... serious about…?"

"You didn't really think," The assassin crooked a smile, "Two teenage boys managed to get the best of a great and unfathomable evil?"

A long chill went down her spine. Chun Li swallowed deeply as flashbacks appeared in her brain. The tall specter looming over her. Touching her chin. Breaking her mind into a worthless little doll, ready to be played with by his hands. His _grin_.

"You work for him," She accused with some hateful spit, "How is helping me?"

"You act as though I never faced down a raging bull." Vega said as he confidently tapped his glove, "I will handle Bison. But I can only handle him if you are with me. Bulls are confined to a stadium for good reason and...you don't want him to be loose."

"What about my father? I won't leave him." Chun Li set her jaw tightly.

"He poses no threat any longer. Bison would only kill him because it's an unfinished job. Your father would have to come to Barcelona as well _but,"_ Vega stressed, "He cannot have you to himself. He has to let you be with me."

"He would never do that." She protested, her palms tightly clenching the bed, "When he finds out about this, he'll kill you."

"Let him try." The bullfighter said, unmoved, "If there is one thing I understand now is a man will defend his child to the death. He wants to kill me, so be it. But if I have to fight for you and my baby then he will be in for a fight that I don't think he can survive."

Chun Li hung her head, whimpering, "My father is the most important thing in the world to me."

"Is he?" Vega inquired, looking at her hard, "Or is it the new life growing inside you now? You don't have to choose me. You can choose the baby and I am an accessory. That is acceptable for now. But if you choose your father, I will take you to Europe for an abortion and you will be free forever. Of both of us. But all throughout this surprise, you have chosen me and the baby over your father constantly. Again and again."

She slowly touched her stomach, thinking about the little ball of energy that was resting inside of her. Chun Li felt guilty about being resentful; at the beginning of her life, over her trauma, and now this baby comes to lock her into a hopeless, domestic prison.

Forget Interpol. Forget even the local traffic beat. Here she was, a little poor housewife.

But deep down, in a budding personality, Chun Li felt a sense of motherly protection and love. Her womb nourished the little lamb and she could feel a sense of deep satisfaction. She wondered if this was how her mother felt when she told her father that their first child would be a girl.

Her father never once backed down. Maybe it was being so tired or maybe Stockholm Syndrome but Chun Li felt that Vega wasn't backing down either from fatherhood. It just so happened that Vega proved himself in the worst possible way.

"The baby." Chun Li said, finally speaking, "I choose the baby."

"Good choice, my sweet girl." Vega crossed to her, brushing her strands of hair behind her ear, "I'll take you to Barcelona. You'll be safe there. I am sure I will have to let you convince your father to come with you. I will let you handle that."

The newly anointed mother nodded, understanding. The Spanish assassin kissed her with silky strides of his tongue as if he was assuring her of his protection. His hand finally touched her belly, smoothly rubbing the taunt skin that held his child.

Before Chun Li knew it, he had undone her ratty blouse and started to nibble on her collarbone. Now much more aware of the world and the burden she had to provide, the young teen pulled at his pants and let him get on top of her.

She had to face her father soon but this could stave off the inevitable conversation for now.


End file.
